


De Fer et de Soie

by EllaCx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts Era, Humor, Journalism, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaCx/pseuds/EllaCx
Summary: Rita découvre qu'il est plus facile d'étudier les autres que soi-même.Bellatrix se montre plus observatrice que présumé.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rita Skeeter
Kudos: 2





	De Fer et de Soie

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit en juin 2019 pour le concours "les associations improbables" organisé par Hazalhia sur HPF. Le but est d'écrire sur un couple rare. 
> 
> Je me suis beaucoup amusée avec ce couple, même si elles m'ont donné du fil à retordre. J'espère que ça vous convaincra !
> 
> L'univers appartient à JKR.

_Scandale au petit-déjeuner : des toasts assaisonnés au Chauve-Furie !_

_Black vs. Prewett, retour sur un réveil décoiffant._

_Elles mangent, ça tourne mal !_

_Echauffée chez les 28 sacrées : un mariage à l’origine du conflit ?_

_Inédit : Molly se cache et Bellatrix se confie !_

_Mollytrix, chapitre 2 : la revanche du porridge._

_Etes-vous de ces personnes qui vivent, boivent, respirent devoirs ? (Si oui, la rédaction se déclare hautement flattée de changer vos habitudes scolaires. Vous allez voir, un peu de ragots ne fait que du bien !) Non ? Alors vous avez entendu parler de cette rivalité qui a secoué la table des Gryffondor ce matin. Mais comment une simple joute verbale se transforme-t-elle en lance-flammes ?_

Ou plutôt :

_Deux élèves blessées, un banc calciné et un petit-déjeuner contaminé au Sortilège de Crotte de Nez ! Voici ce qui attendait notre envoyée spéciale dans la Grande Salle matinale. Les ennemies notoires Molly Prewett et Bellatrix Black, qui secouent les couloirs de Poudlard depuis la rentrée…_

Trop de rimes tue la rime.

_Après le nettoyage express par notre professeur de sortilèges, seules les mines encore choquées des élèves et les chaises remplaçant le banc des Gryffondor témoignent du chaos qui se déclenchaient quelques instants plus tôt. Molly Prewett, troisième année à Gryffondor et Bellatrix Black, première année à Serpentard, sont toutes les deux à l’infirmeries après que des sorts malencontreusement mélangés couvrent de pustules le visage de l’une et fassent doubler les oreilles de l’autre. La plus jeune…_

La vert-et-argent ?

La nouvelle élève ?

La seconde ?

La porte du dortoir s’ouvrit à la volée, se referma dans un bruit sourd. Une silhouette s’effondra sur un lit et les rideaux verts se refermèrent aussi sec. Rita trépigna : elle pouvait déjà sentir la bonne odeur du scoop. Un papier que tout Poudlard s’arracherait. Elle sautilla jusqu’au lit de sa camarade et sortit son tout nouveau toussotement, qu’elle avait travaillé tout l’été : fort, insistant sans être lourd et raffiné. Son professionnalisme en un raclement de gorge. Elle s’assit sur le bord du lit, plume en main.

« Tu fais ce bruit encore une fois et tu finis muette. »

La voix aurait pu être menaçante si elle avait été moins éraillée. Rita ignora le frisson qui courut le lond de son échine : ce n’était pas parce que la première année pouvait tenir tête aux troisièmes qu’elle était dangereuse, si ?

« J’écris un article sur la dispute de ce matin. Je peux t’interviewer ?

– Humpf.  
– Poudlard a besoin de savoir ce qu’il s’est passé !  
– Redescends Skeeter, tout le monde est déjà au courant.  
– Non non non. Les gens n’ont que les apparences. Ce que je veux, c’est la scène à travers tes yeux. Ce que tu as pensé en levant ta baguette contre Prewett. Est-ce que tu étais contente que le banc commence à brûler, ou c’était une erreur ? Qu’est-ce que tu as pensé quand Molly s’est mise à crier ? Son Chave-Furie t’a fait peur ou-  
– Peur ? »

Un rire incontrôlable s’alluma et une tête pâle, dont les oreilles étaient couvertes de bandages, apparut.

« De quoi veux-tu que j’aie peur ? De pauvres oiseaux qui me tournent autour ou de traîtres à leur sang qui pensent pouvoir faire la loi ?  
– Tu ne craignais pas que Molly te batte ? Elle a deux ans d’avance sur toi.  
– Non ! Je connais des sorts dont elle n’a même pas idée, je m’entraînais bien avant d’entrer à Poudlard.  
– Sans baguette ? »

Encore une fois, Black rit. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant et de dérangeant à la voir s’abandonner totalement à ce rire, car ce n’étaient pas seulement ses yeux ou sa voix mais tout son être qui était emporté dans cette liesse, sans retenue. Elle partait en un fragment de seconde, pouvait demeurer ainsi gorge déployée pendant une poignée d’instants comme plusieurs minutes, puis s’arrêtait subitement, sans signes avant-coureurs.

Et, en effet, le rire mourut aussi imprévisible qu’il avait commencé.

« La baguette sert pour la pratique. Je pouvais apprendre la théorie bien avant ça, il suffit de savoir lire.  
– Tu peux me donner des exemples ? »

La liste était effrayante, vraiment. Fascinante aussi. La plume courait sur le papier entre « sort de désarmement » et « maléfice d’étourdissement », des potions, des techniques de défense et, plus nombreuses, d’attaque. La main de Rita ne tarda pas à l’élancer et elle doutait de pouvoir relire ses pattes de mouches mais la voix de Black contenait une telle passion qu’elle n’osa pas lui demander de ralentir.

« Tu pourrais presque sauter une classe avec tout ça. »

Reniflement moqueur.

« Tous les professeurs ne trouvent pas ma pratique encore au point. »

L’aspirante journaliste retranscrit religieusement cette phrase et voulut approfondir la discussion sur la cause de la dispute, mais l’héritière de la noble et antique maison Black la fixait trop fort pour l’écouter. Elle lorgnait sa feuille. Regard brûlant, mais sourire moqueur immobile. Rita baissa la tête.

« Ce ne sont pas des notes, quand même ? »

A retenir : écrire devant le sujet n’est pas discret.

« J’ai dit : pas d’interview. »

Elle voulut déchirer le précieux rouleau de parchemin mais, cette fois-ci, Rita dégaina sa baguette en un geste protecteur, le récupéra d’un Expelliarmus… Et se retrouva nez à nez avec une arme en noyer de 31,8 centimètres.

« L’énergie que je dépense à rappeler à Prewett quelles devraient être ses priorités n’est pas un prétexte pour un article ridiculement choquant sur la ‘vérité derrière la haine’ ou que sais-je.  
– Mais c’est important d’avoir toutes les informa… »

Un rayon écarlate la fit lever d’un bond, un deuxième la poussa à se réfugier de l’autre côté de la pièce. Après le quatrième qui visait ses précieuses notes, Rita se pressa à sortir du dortoir. 

*

Le journalisme revêtit une beauté toute nouvelle lorsqu’il s’avéra que la population de Poudlard, sujette à une crise de fake news aigüe, prenait le parti de Prewett. Fidèles à leur troupeau, les Gryffondor ne se lassaient pas de crier à l’injustice, à l’attaque déloyale et autres qualificatifs légèrement dramatiques. Les Serpentard, égaux à eux-mêmes, répondaient à l’agitation par un silence imperturbable. Il suffisait aux pragmatiques Serdaigle d’avoir vu Black se lever et provoquer sa Némésis pour sortir de leur habituelle position de neutralité. Mais ce qui alerta réellement Bellatrix furent les regards noirs lancés par quelques Poufsouffle : même la maison de la bienveillance et des secondes chances lui en voulait. Pas que leur avis lui importât, attention. Elle avait toujours trouvé que le jaune faisait un peu niais. Sa dignité publique en prenait juste un coup.

Rita avait appris à écouter son instinct de préservation : elle attendit qu’elle fût sortie du dortoir pour sauter de joie.

Elle modifia un peu l’article sur les directives de sa camarade dont l’image devait faire honneur au rang. Entre les mots, se dessinait une noblesse froide et digne, toute en danger retenu. Fascinant ce qu’un sourire pouvait effrayer ou insulter s’il était adressé correctement. Fascinant ce que marcher la tête haute dans le silence lourd de la Grande Salle pouvait attirer le respect. Fascinant aussi à quel point la colère pouvait rendre Dippet écarlate sous prétexte que son journal soutenait un discours raciste. Ce n’était pas sa faute, à elle, si le directeur n’avait pas conscience que les gens, dehors, se posaient de plus en plus de questions sur la pureté du sang.

Le directeur eut néanmoins la bonté de cœur de lui trouver un thème pour son prochain numéro, et Rita se retrouva à écrire un dossier sur la montée de l’extrémisme dans la société civile pendant la guerre contre Grindelwald. Quitte à écrire sur le racisme, autant le faire correctement, d’après lui. La bibliothécaire lui fournit une liste d’ouvrages historiques et politiques longue comme un basilic. Elle était plus ou moins persuadée que son regard, tandis qu’elle surveillait ses travaux forcés quotidiens, valait aussi la comparaison avec le reptile légendaire. C’était tout de même un meilleur sort que Black qui devait nettoyer les chaudrons après le cours de potions des Troisième Année et avait donc la joie de croiser une Prewett victorieuse à chacune de ses retenues.

La situation n’était pas si mauvaise cependant : les adolescentes avaient le soutien de leur maison et Black laissait Rita accéder à une portion de son piédestal.

Jusqu’au détrônement de la reine.

La destitution arriva sous la forme d’un grand-duc perçant la nuit. Tout le dortoir fit mine de ne pas voir la lettre rouge pendant à sa patte et Black se cloîtra derrière ses rideaux. Les yeux de Rita furent subitement aimantés par le tissu vert. Elle tentait de se concentrer sur son manuel mais les lignes étaient floues et ils se relevaient après seulement quelques secondes, mus par une volonté propre. Si des prunelles pouvaient brûler, le velours serait assurément tombé en cendres. Au point qu’elle entendit à peine Alecto Carrow s’arrêter devant son lit.

« Il est temps que tu apprennes quelques manières, Skeeter. Je sais que ta famille n’est plus vraiment prestigieuse, mais il n’est jamais trop tard. »

Elle s’assit sans y être invitée, le dos si droit qu’il semblait taillé dans la pierre et le visage tout aussi froid.

« Premièrement : ne montre jamais ce que tu veux. Ce pourrait être utilisé contre toi. Je dis cela uniquement pour t’aider. »

Comme pour appuyer son propos, elle posa une main sur son épaule. Ses lèvres s’étirèrent mais elle n’était pas sûre que ce fût un sourire. Rita posa son livre et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Deuxièmement : évite de te faire remarquer. Et évite d’avantage d’attirer l’attention sur Serpentard. Tu as joué la carte de l’opinion publique avec ton article, il est temps de retourner dans l’ombre. »

Le rictus se volatilisa aussi vite qu’il était apparu. Rita fit de son mieux pour demeurer impassible. Neutre malgré l’indignation qui croissait dans son esprit. Comme si gagner l’opinion publique était répréhensible, non mais vraiment.

« Troisièmement : ne parle pas de ton père. Tu ne t’en sors pas si mal pour le moment en taisant le sujet. Continue. Il est inutile de se rappeler des erreurs, n’est-ce pas ? Surtout si tu veux faire bonne impression. »

Un poids tomba dans son ventre, tuant toute contestation dans l’œuf. Carrow se releva avec une élégance incroyable. A se demander si sa robe se froissait parfois. Puis elle tendit la main. Les doigts de Rita furent capturés par des bâtons de fer. 

« Tu sais choisir les bonnes personnes, alors je pense que tout n’est pas perdu. »

Une gouttelette de chaleur traversa son regard cette fois-là, furtive, dont le but était encore non-identifié. Elle aurait voulu répondre quelque chose, être capable de discerner les paroles qui l’auraient faite monter dans l’estime de l’héritière. Cependant, elle pouvait seulement percevoir à quel point les rouages du pouvoir à Serpentard lui étaient invisibles. Elle sentait leurs fils solidement installés chez ses camarades mais ignorait comment se créer une place dans la toile. Alors elle baissa les yeux, hocha la tête et garda le silence.

Son père lui avait toujours dit que le chemin vers l’influence se parcourait petit à petit, au risque d’y brûler son balai. Elle commençait à comprendre : son père était déchu et la réflexion de Carrow n’était pas anodine, loin de là.

Elle se sentit fragile, mais cela ne l’aida pas à détacher son regard des rideaux face à elle. Peut-être était-ce une peur par procuration des parents Black, mais elle craignait la lettre.

La lumière du dortoir s’éteignit, un « bonne nuit » fut lancé à la ronde et les rideaux se fermèrent. Rita attendit aux aguets puis se leva à la suite d’un pas feutré qui quittait la pièce.

Black ne s’arrêta pas dans la salle commune comme elle s’y attendait. Elle serpenta dans l’ombre des couloirs, empruntant nombre de passages dont elle ignorait l’existence avec un air habitué troublant pour une élève arrivée à peine deux semaines plus tôt. Finalement, elle fit pivoter un tableau – cette manière de se passer de portes était décidément étonnante – et déboucha dans un couloir étroit, dont l’autre extrémité avait été condamnée. Elle se blottit contre une tapisserie magiquement conservée et ne parut pas surprise de voir Rita s’asseoir à côté d’elle, ni particulièrement mécontente d’ailleurs. Rita découvrit, perturbée, que son visage où jaillissaient d’ordinaire toutes sortes d’émotions fulgurantes était une statue illisible. Elle considéra un instant les conseils en manipulation de Carrow, décréta qu’à ce stade mentir serait inutile et se lança :

« Leur réaction était si mauvaise ?  
– Non, au contraire. Mes parents ont toujours été justes. Ils m’ont fait voir les conséquences de ma décision sur ma famille, et bien sûr je n’avais pensé à rien de tout cela.  
– Mais… On a tout fait correctement. Aucune attaque directe envers les Prewett. Pas un mot négatif sur toi, sans être ouvertement positive non plus. Je n’ai pas remis en question une seule de tes phrases, ni donné de contre-exemple.  
– Le problème n’est pas la façon dont on l’a fait. Ils ne vont rien te reprocher, à toi. Le problème, c’est que je n’étais pas censée faire quoi que ce soit. »

Le soupir qu’elle poussa portait des années de frustration refoulée et de peur mais, au moins, ses épaules se relâchèrent un peu.

« J’ai beaucoup de chance… Une chance incroyable d’être née là où je le suis. J’ai la meilleure éducation qui soit, en magie comme en politique. J’ai une famille influente et toutes les armes pour le devenir aussi, lorsque mon tour sera venu. J’ai un nom grandiose, qui suffit à taire les conversations et baisser les regards sur mon passage. Je suis naturellement au-dessus de tout et bientôt, je serai assez mature pour avoir le pouvoir. Mais c’est dur parfois, continua-t-elle d’une voix incertaine, de se rappeler que je n’ai pas droit à l’erreur si je veux mériter cette vie. Tant de personnes sont passées avant moi, ont joué avec les mêmes règles que moi et en ont déduit qu’elles étaient la meilleure solution. Il y a sans doute eu plein de tentatives ayant échoué comme la mienne. Alors qui suis-je pour définir ce qui est le mieux pour notre réputation ? Personne. J’ai appris les règles, j’ai passé des heures à les réciter, à répéter que la meilleure défense est le mépris et que l’on attaque qu’en terrain connu… Mais je me suis trompée quand même ! Mes parents sont indulgents et vont rattraper mon erreur, mais si j’avais été en dehors de Poudlard, si le sujet avait été politique, les conséquences auraient pu être bien plus graves… On refuse de signer des accords pour moins que cela… Mes parents étaient tellement déçus, si tu les avais entendus… »

Enfant, quand Rita tentait de ne montrer son désaccord qu’à travers l’indifférence ou le dédain, sa mère s’agenouillait devant elle, caressait ses mains de ses paumes protectrices et lui expliquait, d’une voix douce et triste, qu’avoir des émotions était la preuve que l’on vivait encore et que les retenir par noblesse ou élégance ne les ferait pas disparaître mais retardait seulement le débordement, pareille à l’implosion d’une poupée de porcelaine dont on ignore trop longtemps les fissures. Elle avait suivi ce conseil, plusieurs années auparavant, mais sa mère n’était pas une Serpentard et ne voyait pas les failles de trop d’honnêteté. C’était plus compliqué que cela, quand chacun de ses gestes était analysé et pouvait être utilisé contre elle. Elle aurait pensé que Bellatrix partageait ce point de vue, à force de contrôler le moindre battement de ses cils, pas qu’elle se fendillerait sous ses yeux ni que le torrent de regrets serait aussi volumineux.

« Tu as le droit à l’erreur, répondit-elle simplement. Tu ne serais pas humaine sinon. »

Son épaule trembla contre la sienne. Elle fixa le mur pour lui laisser de l’intimité, mais se rapprocha un peu. Ce n’était pas tout à fait un câlin, la blonde ne se le serait pas permis. Juste une promesse : elle était là, elle resterait à côté d’elle. Les larmes ne durèrent pas longtemps d’ailleurs. Elles séchèrent et l’atmosphère devint plus facilement supportable.

« Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu peux être aussi différente quand tu es seule, fit Rita, s’en voulant aussitôt d’avoir laissé ces mots lui échapper.  
– Tu es trop honnête pour ton propre bien, rit Bellatrix. Tu devrais essayer l’indifférence un peu. »

A sa grande surprise, elle planta son regard dans le sien et ordonna :

« Fais une tête neutre pour voir.  
– Que… Comment ça ?  
– Imagine que tu es face à un mur blanc. »

Le mur avait deux grands yeux qui la fixaient et des mèches bouclées qui apparaissaient de temps à autre, mais elle faisait de son mieux.

« Arrête de mordiller ta lèvre. Ne bouge pas tes yeux, ce n’est pas grave si je ne suis pas dans ton champ de vision. Voilà. Détends tes sourcils, tu as l’air énervé. Imagine que tout ce qui va se passer n’a pas la moindre importance. »

L’une des figures les plus importantes de sa maison se tenait si proche d’elle qu’elle sentait son souffle sur son oreille – elle n’aurait pas dit que cela n’avait pas d’importance. Elle avait un nœud étrange dans l’estomac et devait se forcer à respirer. Un mur neutre ! 

Le rire fusa subitement et ricocha sur les murs étroits de l’alcôve. 

« Par Merlin, respire ! Tu as l’air paniqué. Est-ce qu’un hippogriffe vient de se poser sur ce mur ?  
– Mais comment tu veux que je sois stoïque si tu te moques de moi ? »

La phrase était sortie sans réfléchir, encore.

« Si tu contrôles ton visage quand je me moque de toi, tu pourras le contrôler aussi quand Carrow te menace, ou que le professeur Slughorn t’interroge.  
– Mais quel est le but ?  
– Oh, ça dépend. Obtenir quelque chose, manipuler quelqu’un, mentir sans te faire prendre, faire une blague, cacher que tu aimes quelqu’un d’autre que le parti choisi par tes parents… »

Tous ses muscles se crispèrent, un réflexe, comme pour se protéger. Ses yeux détaillèrent les traits de son interlocutrice à toute vitesse.

« Rita, détends-toi ! Il n’y a pas un Feudeymon à ton Aguamenti !  
– Mais tu… Tu te verrais vraiment aimer une personne et en épouser une autre ? Je croyais que tu avais appris le manuel de bienséance par cœur…  
– La bienséance, ce sera d’épouser le parti choisi par mes parents et d’avoir un enfant. Tant que je n’en suis pas là, je peux faire ce que je veux et tout le monde fermera les yeux. »

Ah.

« Ce n’est pas ton cas ?  
– Je pourrais choisir mon mari… » répondit-elle en se demandant si c’était une vraie question. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l’aise et attendait juste l’occasion de changer de sujet.

« Tu veux dire que ce pourrait être n’importe qui ? Comme Bulstrode ou Carrow ? Imagine si c’est un Gryffondor... Imagine que tu tombes amoureuse d’un moldu ! Ou pire, de Prewett !  
– Quoi ? Non ! Je ne vais pas… Sûrement pas !  
– Mais ce pourrait être possible finalement, si tu ne sais pas ce qui va arriver dans dix ans…  
– Choisir ne veux pas dire que je n’ai aucun sens des réalités. Au moins je pourrais me marier par amour, moi. »

Sauf si ses histoires d’amour continuaient dans une direction qui donnerait envie à ses parents de la renier, mais c’était un problème qu’elle règlerait plus tard. Ils n’étaient pas obligés de le savoir pour l’instant.

« Ouh, aurais-je touché un point sensible ?  
– Prewett, sérieusement ?  
– C’est que tu parles beaucoup d’elle en ce moment… Ces articles ne cacheraient-ils pas une passion inavouée ?  
– Bella ! Tu fais ch… »

Rita se rattrapa avant que le juron moldu ne franchisse ses lèvres. Bellatrix riait aux éclats, avec cet abandon total qui la surprenait à chaque fois. Elle préférait mille fois ce bruit exalté, occupant tout l’espace, que celui discret et minuscule de ses larmes.

*

« Je ne vais pas en Histoire de la Magie ce matin, tu me donneras tes notes ?  
– Pourquoi ?  
– Je dois parler avec Lestrange, Carrow, Rosier et d’autres personnes.  
– Je suppose qu’il faut bien profiter de son avantage, quand tes parents peuvent t’éviter des retenues.  
– C’est ironique ?  
– Non. Je te les passerais ne t’inquiète pas. »

*

« Qu’est-ce que tu écris ?  
– Il y a eu des disparations pendant les vacances. Certaines rumeurs parlaient de meurtres, personne n’y croyait… Les Aurors ont trouvé un corps hier, mais le Ministère n’a toujours pas fait de déclaration.  
– Un nouvel article, donc. Tu as finalement obtenu une autorisation pour le journal ?  
– Non, toujours pas, mais je ne vais pas rater une occasion de parler de l’importance de l’information sur l’opinion publique. Le directeur craquera avant moi. »

*

« Je crois que mes parents m’ont trouvé un parti.  
– Comment ça, tu crois ?  
– Ma mère m’a donné rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard pour parler d’un sujet de la plus haute importance. Elle a parlé au directeur et m’a écrit de sortir en cachette si ses arguments ne suffisent pas. S’il ne s’agit pas de mon parti, c’est que la famille a été ruinée ou profondément déshonorée, et ce n’est évidemment pas possible. »

*

« Alors ?  
– Rodolphus Lestrange. C’est excellent. J’irais avec lui au bal de ma famille.  
– Le même Rodolphus qui n’arrive pas à couper ses racines en potions ? Il y a plus sympathique, non ?  
– Son nom sera agréable à porter. »

*

« Prewett te fixe à nouveau. »

« Ton regard vient de lui faire peur, toutes mes félicitations, tu as fait des progrès.  
– Elle m’énerve. Quel est son problème ?  
– Écris-lui une déclaration dans ta prochaine rubrique ‘Coup de cœur’, cela devrait la refroidir…  
– Arrêtes avec ça ! »

*

« « Histoire de Nurmengard et de ses plus grandes évasions », qu’elle joie…  
– Oh, ça va, j’ai lu des livres plus sombres.  
– Ai-je envie de savoir ?  
– Non. Mais tu devrais essayer celui-ci, il est particulièrement instructif. »

*

« Pourquoi tes parents m’ont envoyé une invitation officielle ?  
– Ils organisent un bal pour le nouvel an, je me suis dit que ce serait bien que tu viennes.  
– Ils envoient des lettres si raffinées pour chaque invitation ? Avec le papier frappé du blason et le sceau en cire ?  
– Tu n’aimes pas ? Ce n’est pas grave, je leur dirais que tu préfères profiter de tes parents…  
– Si, bien sûr ! Je serais ravie de venir ! Je ne m’attendais pas à recevoir une lettre aussi soignée, mais c’est très gentil de leur part !  
– Gentil… N’en fais pas trop non plus ! »

*

Danser dans le salon de ce magnifique manoir, vêtue de la robe la plus resplendissante qu’elle n’avait jamais portée et au milieu d’une classe à laquelle elle n’aurait jamais imaginé avoir accès, avait été une expérience surréaliste et délicieuse pour la Serpentard de onze ans. Elle y repensait souvent. Des semaines après la fin de la soirée, son regard se voilait encore au milieu d’un cours d’Histoire de la Magie et elle revoyait le décor d’or et de marbre, les capes de velours et les souliers vermeils, la nourriture soignée comme le phrasé des diplomates, et les danses. Les danses. Elles s’inspiraient indéniablement des danses moldues comme la valse mais intégraient de petites notes de magie qui faisaient toute la différence : effets de lumière, pas effleurant le sol, petits Transplanages que l’on ne remarquait pas de prime abord et qui permettait de réajuster sa position sans heurter les couples voisins. Bellatrix avait passé la soirée au bras de Rodolphus, comme tous les célibataires l’avaient passée auprès de leur promis. Rita avait trouvé un cavalier en la personne de Tullus Bulstrode, un Serpentard de deuxième année qui n’avait cessé d’échanger des coups d’œil – réciproques – avec Rania Shafiq bien qu’elle soit fiancée.

Rita avait beaucoup observé, ne voulant rien perdre de ce spectacle. Il ne lui avait pas échappé qu’une majorité de ses camarades semblaient éprouver des sentiments pour quelqu’un qu’ils n’épouseraient pas. C’était à peine discret mais personne ne disait rien. Tant que les secrets ne sortaient pas des chambres closes, personne ne s’en souciait. Alecto Carrow et Marguerite Fawley, Shadi Nott et Alexander Selwyn. Rodolphus, de son côté, était simplement indifférent voire ennuyé lorsqu’il revenait s’asseoir à leur table.

Pour une raison mystérieuse, ces images restaient imprimées dans son esprit et plus Rita y réfléchissait, plus quelque chose la dérangeait dans sa conception de l’amour, sans qu’elle n’en soit totalement certaine. Alors elle continua d’observer attentivement, même de retour à Poudlard, même en dehors des Serpentard, et commença à retenir des détails comme la fête organisée par un groupe d’amis pour célébrer les deux ans de cette Serdaigle et de cette Gryffondor, ou ces deux adolescentes qui se rejoignaient sur les bords du lac, ou même le portrait de ces deux sorcières moyenâgeuses accroché devant la salle de sortilèges. Elle trouva même le courage une fois, alors que cinq septièmes du château étaient à Pré-au-Lard et que le couloir était désert, de les interroger sur leur vécu. Elle ressortit de leur longue discussion ne sachant que faire de ce mot, à la fois prometteur et effrayant, qui tournait dans sa tête. A force de retourner les voir, Joan et Rohesia lui conseillèrent d’en parler à Pomfresh, mais son courage s’arrêtait là.

Bellatrix avait remarqué. Elle avait l’impression que Bellatrix remarquait toujours tout ce qui la concernait, et se faisait un plaisir de lui lancer des piques trop floues pour déboucher sur une réelle conversation, effleurer ses mains dès que possible ou la regarder droit dans les yeux. Cela l’arrangeait et l’énervait à la fois. 

*

La nuit avait étendu sa cape de velours sur le château et Rita, n’arrivant pas à dormir, s’était réfugiée dans leur alcôve habituelle. Elle écrivait une lettre pour ses parents à la lueur d’un Lumos, profitant du silence et de la paix de l’endroit.

Elle reconnut le pas à son bruit et le poids familier de l’épaule de Bellatrix vint s’appuyer contre la sienne. Son amie ne dit rien, attendant que la plume appose le point final sur le parchemin, mais lova sa tête dans le creux de son cou si bien qu’elle se demanda si elle n’allait pas finir par s’endormir.

« L’une des nombreuses règles que mes parents m’ont apprises est que, si un sujet est inconfortable, il vaut mieux faire comme s’il n’existait pas. Cela soulage tout le monde. »

Un temps.

« Si je dois être totalement honnête : je n’aurais aucun problème à parler d’amour avec toi. Mais tu as évité la discussion à chaque fois que j’ai essayé d’y faire allusion. Je me disais que j’allais attendre que tu fasses le premier pas pour cette fois. Qu’un jour tu arrêterais de fixer le vide ou de m’observer à la dérobée et que tu répondrais à mes tentatives. Je sais le reconnaître quand il est dans mes intérêts de ne brusquer personne.  
– Tu es vraiment en train de me parler de stratégie ?  
– Non. J’essaie de te préparer psychologiquement pour que tu arrêtes de te défiler. Être à Serpentard, c’est aussi être réaliste.  
– J’ajouterai cette qualité à la longue liste que Carrow m’a rédigée alors.  
– Par la barbe de Merlin, Rita. Est-ce que tu veux aller observer les étoiles sur la tour d’astronomie ? Tu aimerais une baignade nocturne dans le lac, un pique-nique dans le parc ? Je connais des passages secrets qui mènent à Pré-au-Lard, si tu préfères une Bièraubeurre ou des chocolats.  
– Attends. Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Déni quand tu nous tiens. Passer des semaines à ignorer la petite voix dans ses tempes ne lui avait pas tellement appris. La voix en question se mit à lui crier de céder – elle ressemblait bizarrement à Rohesia, détail qu’elle s’appliqua également à oublier. De toutes les personnes sur cette planète, elle n’allait quand même pas tomber amoureuse de sa meilleure amie.

La lutte intérieure – la défaite cuisante intérieure que subissait son esprit – dut se voir sur son visage car Bellatrix sourit d’un air satisfait et, si c’était réellement possible, attentionné. Ses mains vinrent détendre les siennes, ses bras l’enveloppèrent, son parfum et quelques mèches chatouillèrent son nez. Ses mouvements étaient assurés, elle savait où elle allait, alors Rita se laissa aller. Posa son front contre le sien jusqu’à ce que son champ de vision ne soit plus que deux yeux brûlants. Plus que du noir. Elle sentit un sourire contre ses lèvres.

_Flash info : embrasser son crush est le meilleur sentiment qui soit !_

_Révélation : s’entraîner à la magie noire n’empêche en rien d’avoir les mains douces._

_Scandale : elles s’endorment sur le sol et passent une bonne nuit. Les dortoirs finalement détrônés ?_

_Inédit : un tableau du troisième étage est décroché car ses propriétaires lancent une fête, dérangeant ainsi un cours de sortilèges._

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, convaincues par ce pairing décapant ? :D  
> Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de mon interprétation des personnages ? Bellatrix enfant, c'était pas facile !


End file.
